Pigeodaero
by kpowpers
Summary: Aku mencintaimu bahkan ketika bumi mengutukku dan menghujamku dengan keras agar aku berhenti mencintai sosok beharga sepertimu [ChanBaek] [Boys Love] / [Slight Chansoo X HunBaek]


_"Chanyeol.."_

_"Ya baek?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Aku bahkan mencintaimu lebih dari kau"_

_._

_Park Chanyeol - Byun Baek Hyun_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love. _

_BGM: _

_My Only Love(BoA), _

_Saying I love You (Soyu), _

_Breath (SMTB JongTae) _

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka bilang aku gila_

_Mereka bilang aku kotor_

_Memang.._

"Berhenti mencintainya Yeol. Kau menjijikan"

Tidak

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Makian ibunya membuat mentalnya jauh terseluk jauh didalam tanah. Bagaimana ibunya menentang keras kisah kasihnya bersama Baekhyun. Ibunya mengatakan ia menjijikan, ia memalukan.

Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak. Ibunya memaksanya menikahi laki-laki manis bernama Kyungsoo. Sahabat baiknya yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Laki-laki manis yang lembut dan penuh tutur kata halus. Tidak seperti kekasihnya yang sangat suka bicara dan suka memukulnya.

Malam itu laki-laki tampan itu belari. Menerobos heningnya sudut kota seoul dan menuju tempat kumuh yang selalu ia kunjungi, tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Nafasnya memburu dan air matanya berjatuhan. Dadanya benar-benar sesak menusuk relung hatinya. Chanyeol terbatuk namun dia tetap berlari.

**'Duk!'**

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Baekhyun-ah" panggilnya berulang. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kayu itu keras. Hatinya kalut, sudut hatinya membantah firasat buruk yang menghantuinya. Ibunya pasti melakukan sesuatu..

_Nyonya Park tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya.._

Chanyeol benar-benar paham.

**'Duk!'**

"Tolong aku Baekhyun-ah..", ketukan Chanyeol melambat seiring dengan tangisnya yang pecah. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan lututnya. Menangis keras disana, "demi tuhan Baek, jawab aku.." Mohonnya.

Rasanya ia sudah menyerah. Rasanya ia ingin mati, kabar itu bohong kan? Itu palsu ania?

_Byun Baekhyun tidak mungkin mati_

Tidak akan

Tapi sudut hati Chanyeol membenarkan firasatnya. Ia tersenyum idiot ketika melihat berita nasional yang meributkan pembunuhan di sudut Seoul dengan korban bernama Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol memukul dadanya keras, Sekuat tenaganya hingga ia terbatuk keras. Ia ingin mengeluarkan sesak yang menumpuk didadanya. "Katakan itu tidak benar Baek.." Putus Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, membenturkan kepalanya dan mati.

Tidak ada jawaban dari panggilan Chanyeol. Lampu dirumah Baekhyun bahkan mati. Ia tidak menemukan payung kecil yang ada disudut pagar kecil dirumah Baekhyun. Menandakan Byun Baekhyun pergi keluar hari ini.

Chanyeol menyesal tidak menghubungi Baekhyun hari ini. Seharusnya ia sadar bagaimana nyonya Park dengan sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai hal mengenai perusahan. Chanyeol terisak.

Ia kembali berdiri dan mengetuk pintu rumah baekhyun dengan tergesa. Ia mengetuknya berkali-kali hingga tangannya berdenyut sakit, "Byun Baekhyun kau dengar aku? Buka pintunya!" Jeritnya, "apa kau tuli?! Ini aku Park Chanyeol"

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang jauh, otaknya mengingat Baekhyun secara jelas. Bagaimana Baekhyun akan membukakan pintunya dan menyambutnya dengan manis. Mengecup bibirnya dan menarik tangannya masuk kedalam flat rumah kecilnya. Ingatan itu berputar dikepalanya dan membuatnya berdenyut. Chanyeol seperti terdungu mengetuk pintu rumah baekhyun dengan menggebu. Ia masih berharap berita bodoh itu salah. Baekhyunnya masih hidup.

"ARGH!"

Chanyeol menjerit frustasi. Ia menendang udara dan mengacak rambut caramelnya. Ia pasti sudah gila, "apa yang kupikirkan heoh? Berhenti berfikir baekhyun sudah mati park idiot!" Ia bermonolog kembali dan memukul kepalanya keras, "dasar idiot!" Makinya.

Jeritan frustasi Chanyeol teredam oleh hujan yang turun deras membasahi Seoul malam itu. Ia meraung keras seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Jika memang harus berakhir, ia berharap tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan Baekhyun meninggalnya seperti. _Demi tuhan_

"P-ponsel.." Gumamnya, ia merogoh saku mantelnya. Mencari ponsel genggam miliknya, "d-d..dimana ponselku?" Molognya. Ia menyentuh saku jeans yang dikenakannya. Ia menemukan ponselnya. **Mati**.

BIP

BIP

Chanyeol tersentak ketika ia menerima pesan dari Baekhyun ketika menghidupkan ponselnya.

09.45

**From : llama**

**To. : Dobi**

_Missed call_

Dan ia tidak menyadari panggilan masuk dari baekhyun tadi pagi, ia mengerang frustasi. Air matanya berjatuhan, ia menghapusnya kasar. Tidak. Tidak seperti ini.

"Baek tolong buka pintunya.." Mohon Chanyeol. Ia mengetuk jendela kaca rumah Baekhyun. Ia mencoba membuka jendelanya dari sudut. Tidak berhasil. Ia tetap berusaha untuk menemui Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti bersembunyi didalam. Chanyeol masih mencoba menemukan Baekhyun. Menekan perasaannya dan Mengubur jauh-jauh harapan terburuknya. Peluhnya menetes menuruni dahinya. Matanya tak fokus.

Biarlah ibunya menghujamnya.

Mengecam dirinya menjijikan

Memalukan dan gila

Chanyeol memang sudah gila..

Jadi biarkan seperti ini...

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu flat Baekhyun. Ia sudah lelah.. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit, ia sudah lelah berteriak, ia benci menangis. Ia benci ketika harus mengutuk Tuhan atas takdirnya. Ia benci ketika membiarkan ibu-

"Chanyeol..."

Yatuhan-

.

.

Okesip.

I have no idea btw

Fanfiction dadakan, dan cuma satu jam.

Gue gabakat nulis. Tapi gue pengen nyoba.

(dan gue malah nulis ficts yang kayaknya chapter begini? Stres)

Ngecewain? Pasti.

Gue pengen nyoba nulis. Gue cuma pengen ngerasain jadi author. Gimana mereka nulis fanfic bagus yang bikin imajinasi gue jalan. Gimana gue berkhayal soal otp yaoi gue.

Stop. Idiot gue on.

Bye.

Review?

Sign.

Kpowpers


End file.
